Significant time and effort is expended in opening and closing the rear door of a delivery truck (i.e. a box truck). When a driver is delivering cargo, the driver will typically drive to a delivery location, open the cargo bay door, remove cargo from the cargo bay, close the cargo bay, and deliver the cargo. Opening and closing the cargo bay door may consume a significant amount of the driver's time. Operating the door may become particularly inconvenient when the driver is holding a package.